1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card game, wherein the game for adults can be played by two to six people, or by two to three couples. The object of the game in the preferred mode is to get the players acquainted with the various emotional and sexual aspects of relationships between genders or sexual preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several innovations for card games have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,846, Sexual Etiquette Game Apparatus and Method,--Smith
The patent by Smith discloses a game playing apparatus which includes a set of cards each bearing a descriptive synopsis of a potentially ambiguous or embarrassing situational dilemma involving sexual etiquette. Also provided are a set of role play cards each instructing the players to assume the sexual role indicated symbolically on the card and answer the current question accordingly. Players are dealt four or five dilemma cards each and the role play cars are placed accessibly between the players. Each player in turn reads aloud the situation described on a card and shares his or her opinion on how the dilemma should best be resolved. If the other players are in general agreement with the resolution, the round is over and the next player reads and responds to one of his or her situation cards. If one or more players differ with the resolution posed, the dealer calls for and moderates an open discussion on the merits of alternative solutions. At any time during the discussion period any player may have his or her opinion challenged as sex-biased by any other player and required to rephrase his or her answer from the viewpoint of the opposite sex. Play continues until all dealt cards have been discussed whereupon each player rates himself and each of the other players perceived sexual sensitivity. The player with the highest total is deemed "winner" with the privilege of posing any sexual dilemma of his or her choice to the group.
The present invention is similar to the Smith invention only in that the present invention includes the use of multiple players, cards, and themes including love and sex. The present invention differs from the Smith invention because the present game is for the purpose of matching up couples based upon compatibility, not answering controversial questions.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,517, Method of Playing a Game For Fostering Personal Relationships,--Peacock
The patent by Peacock teaches the use of a game designed to aid in fostering personal relationships using a board, a pair of dice, several stacks of question and command cards, a timer, a box of laxatives, and several other related objects. The purpose of the game is to force the fostering of personal knowledge between couples through the forced answering of random questions dealing with personal relationships upon certain random occurrences.
Although this game, like the present invention, helps bring people together, its means of doing so lie in answering embarrassing or uncomfortable questions, allowing the players to learn more about each other. Thus, the game by Peacock is more for informational purposes than for determining couple compatibility.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,775, Game Relating To Personal Relationships,--Banks
The patent by Banks, describes a board game including a plurality of stacks of cards. The first stack of cards defining questions cards relating to personal relationships between individuals, wherein a second category of cards is defined by four different categories including "true", "false", "pass", and "challenge". A first player selects a questions card and an associated category card, whereupon response to the question is dependent upon the category chosen. A correct response relative to the category effects a rolling of a plurality of dice by another player to determine a point total for the player correctly responding to the question and the associated category. The player responding to the selected question continues until an incorrect response is solicited. Subsequent to the response to the question and associated category, a second stack of cards for the answered question and the utilized category card is effected.
The present invention is significantly different than that of Banks for much the same reasons it differs from the above-described Smith and Peacock patents. It should be noted that the game by Banks is solely based upon correct and incorrect answers to predetermined questions in order to select a winner.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,337, Family Sex Education Board Game, Inventor--Carrera
The patent by Carrera, describes a board game apparatus which is intended to facilitate communication between parents and children regarding facts and attitudes in the area of human sexuality and to provide learning experiences which will lead to improved communication between parents and their children and adults and young people. The apparatus includes a plurality of player tokens, a game board having a closed continuous path defined by a multiplicity of playing spaces, and three decks of cards, each of which contains questions concerning the field of human sexuality; the decks being distinguishable from one another according to degree of difficulty. There is also provided a fourth deck of cards which contains discussion questions for discussing various attitudes concerning human sexuality and a score sheet for scoring one's correct answers according to category.
The present invention is significantly different than that of Carrera because the Carrera game is strictly for educational purposes, particularly for usage among those in a parental role and children. The present game, in contrast, is intended for adult players, and once agin is designed to determine compatibility of couples participating in the game.